The Heart's Voice, Destiny's Choice
by Sapphire Cerise362
Summary: Rated for some words.They say a person can't teach a heart nor change your destiny,but what if the person u luv is different from the person destined to be yours?


**Author's Notes: **I'm here to begin my first fanfic… English is definitely NOT my language. So, if you find some grammatical errors in this fic, please email me or tell me in your reviews. I would really appreciate it. I'll try to improve everytime I upload a new chapter, and of course, to do that you have to give me your opinions about this fic. So far, all I can say is review… Thanks! Lol! ^_^  

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I know that CLAMP owns CCS, so do I own it? Of course… NO.

The Heart's Voice, Destiny's Choice By: Sapphire Cerise362 

**Chapter One: **Surprise

/Sakura's P.O.V./

I am head over heels with the most popular guy in our class, or should I say the most admired guy in our school. I just saw him passed by, walking around like a celebrity, together with his friends at the school grounds. With his well-built body, broad shoulders, ebony hair and those jade eyes, _which I think can be compared to my emerald ones, _made him so attractive. All the girls in our school, well, yes, including myself seem to be fascinated with this guy. My classmates go giggly around him inside our classroom, since he's my classmate, and to the luck of it, he happens to sit in front of me. 

I'm currently standing at the front of the school's bulletin board on the first floor, and there I saw him flirting with a girl called Natsuki Miyawa. Well, Miyawa-san has the looks and everything, but her manners can't be considered as her good points. She ain't his girlfriend, but _just _a good friend of his. I ignored the sight that's breaking and shattering my heart into pieces, I didn't know why. The more I avoid that feeling, the more it hurts me. I turned my attention back to the bulletin and pretended that I didn't see them. I traced the paper with my finger and found my name, _Sakura Kinomoto_. I can't help but smile, and I gazed at that paper for the longest time. I'm the top of our batch again, and it really made me happy. I moved my finger on the name typewritten as _Kiyoshi Tanaka,_ who happens to be the second. I blushed. Kiyoshi Tanaka was the guy I'm talking in the latter. I'm not doubtful that he's on top; in fact he has the very right of being there! Call him competitive, though he can be better if he will focus his mind on academics rather than those 'girls' around his teensy-weensy world.

"Hello Sakura!" I heard a deep, calm voice that startled me this morning. I immediately recognized the voice, and my heartbeat became fast. It was Kiyoshi Tanaka, and he just called me Sakura. I was surprised! Ever since he talked to me, he's been annoying me 24/7! 

"Oh, hi," I replied. Luckily, I'm used to the tone of his voice and his face or else I would have erupted a second ago. 

"What do you want? Break my neck today?" I continued. Yes, we're the best of enemies because he keeps on linking me with those lunatic friends of his. He always gives me a different name everyday, I told you so he has the brains. But his so-called brains cannot be compared to mine because I have already discovered his tricky patterns. Today I'm sure he will call me Homo Erectus, and I'm the reason why the Theory of Evolution of Charles Darwin didn't become a fact or a Law.

 'Very funny,' I thought.

"Kinomoto, have I already tell you the story about the rise and fall of Charles Darwin?" he asked idiotically. "I know it's rude to say that Charles Darwin didn't do well, but we have to face reality don't we?"

"…"

"Mute? I'm not amazed… I think I should pray first, so I could ask permission to Darwin," Kiyoshi said, while scratching the back of his head. There he goes again, with those stupid ideas of his, I often wondered how come a student like him could nearly beat me in academics.

"Listen here, Tanaka!" I warned, veins started to pop out of nowhere. "I'm sick of you! I'm sick of your idiocy! And one last thing I'm sick of everything that has something to do with YOU!!" I snapped furiously. By the look on his face, I could evenly see his flabbergasted expression. I turned my heels, and started to walk away, but I felt something strong that pulled my tiny wrist. It was so tight; it's a death grip, so help me. Kiyoshi looked at me with his eyes, and for the first time on my life, I saw his orbs in a new light. It holds an expression that's indescribable, unreadable and unexplainable. With that kind of look, I felt my body melting on the ground.

"You just don't know my feelings," I heard him whisper, but I didn't hear it THAT clearly. Maybe he did it on purpose. But I just wish it has nothing to do with me, or else I'll die. He didn't know how much he's hurting me. I noticed the figure walking to us; it was Natsuki Miyawa, who had just come from the principal's office because of a phone call. 

I did my best to pull my hand away from Kiyoshi's grip. I watched the scene as Miyawa-san came up to Kiyoshi and pulled his arm and smiled flirtatiously on him. I started to turn away and leave. I ran, as I felt my emerald eyes burning, burning with tears. I somehow felt that the world is on my back. Yes, I'm jealous because I love him, ever since. Wait, something is just wrong. 

"Am I a paranoid or what? It stung my heart, this feeling. The feeling that I always undergo whenever I see him with her. Such pain, sorrow…" I mumbled under my breath. I looked at my surroundings, glad, no one's here. I sat with my back against the wall at the end of the first floor's hallway. I brought my knees close to my body, so as to make myself steady, but instead, it made me feel so weak…

Love?

I am a silly girl am I?

To have fallen for someone who doesn't love me.

But I'm used in loving him from afar, am I?

…Because, that's my motto in life.

But now, everything seemed to change.

Because the realization hit me.

That, I, Sakura Kinomoto,

Fell in love with,

_Kiyoshi Tanaka,_

A long time ago… 

/End of Sakura's P.O.V./

Sakura Kinomoto snapped back to reality when she heard the sound of a stick that hit the blackboard. Her emerald eyes widened, and became alert. She noticed that angry look on her teacher's face. Was it she, whom the teacher is angry with?

She barely noticed the distance of her teacher, Mr. Yamano from her seat. Sakura buried her face in her hands, afraid of embarrassment. This will be the first time that a teacher will scowl at her. She quickly noted to herself that daydreaming shouldn't be done inside the classroom especially in this kind of situation when her teacher holds a meaningful look on his face. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her so-called destiny for today.

SNAP!

Sakura opened her eyes hastily and jumped out of her seat her long auburn locks trailing from behind. She blinked hard at Mr. Yamano and become aware of that she isn't the one who made Mr. Yamano's day horrible. Mr. Yamano dislikes students who don't pay attention to the class. Sakura stared at the person sitting in front of her, _Kiyoshi Tanaka._ Sakura took her seat again and settled comfortably but with a nagging feeling on her chest. She saw flashbacks of her realization yesterday, and it was really hard to figure out if she's really herself that fateful day. She shook her head, and fixed her mind on the latest of things.

"MR. TANAKA!!!!" Mr. Yamano shouted deafeningly. His voice filled the classroom, more accurate the whole school. Kiyoshi brought his cellphone away from his ears and stared at Mr. Yamano questioningly and at the same time innocently. 

"Yes sir," Kiyoshi asked curtly, cocking an eyebrow. He closed his cellphone, and looked at Mr. Yamano eye-to-eye. (A/n: Just imagine that Kiyoshi's cel is Samsung, the colored one? Hehehe, that's my cel…)

"Don't just yes sir, yes sir me boy! Are you still attending your Values Education classes?!!!" Mr. Yamano sermonized rather impatiently. His face red, his eyes in full-sized, you can clearly see those veins emerging from it, to state it in a short way he's fuming and very mad.

"But, sir… I thought answering a phone call for emergency is written in our school guidelines?" Kiyoshi reasoned out, waving his forefinger.

(A/n: The following scene is the one that usually happens in animes…)

"I'm your teacher and you should follow me!!!!" scowled Mr. Yamano, while smashing Kiyoshi's head with the use of a softbound book. He pulled his ear, and dragged him all the way through the door and threw him out, and Kiyoshi landed with a loud thump. "Stand in the hallway until the end of the class!!!!!"

Mr. Yamano straightened his self, and regained his normal composure.

Sakura can only smirk at the very sight of it. Well, Kiyoshi was still lucky because he didn't die, in the first place. Anyhow, she felt pity on him. 'Poor boy,' she thought. She fidgeted on her seat and focused her brain on their math class…

*20 Minutes Later*

"Class, remember we have a quiz tomorrow and to all of you please review very well. Why don't you emulate Ms. Kinomoto here, who is always the top of our class. As for Mr. Tanaka, in terms of his brain, I can say that he can be imitated in some ways. BUT! In the personality, you shouldn't! Dismissed," said Mr. Yamano, he gathered all his papers and compiled them in folder. He called a student with black hair and told him, "Iyasaki, will you tell Tanaka to go inside before going home, I need to talk to him…"

"Yes sir," the guy replied and bowed. All the seats are emptied and the usual noise before the class starts is back. Sakura is on her way to the door, when Mr. Yamano stopped her. 

"Sir?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I just want to ask you about something…" Mr. Yamano replied.

*Outside the Classroom*

/Kiyoshi's P.O.V./

"…ask you about something," I heard a voice inside. Why is Mr. Yamano talking to Kinomoto? I asked myself about that. I'm eavesdropping, for goodness sake! But in this case, I have to listen, since it has something to do with Sakura…

"No sir," I heard Sakura stuttering. My eyes widened everytime I hear Mr. Yamano's voice. 

"I'm sorry…" Mr. Yamano said. My eyes softened and at the same time hardened. _Sakura Kinomoto…  _I think I have always been wrong, when I said to myself that I already know her, in fact I _didn't _know her at all…

/End of Kiyoshi's P.O.V./

The sky was a little dark when Sakura Kinomoto walked along the sidewalks of Tomoeda, Japan. She stared at the gray blanket spread above. 'Looks like it's going to rain,' she thought. She entered a small bakeshop, and greeted the first person she saw.

"Konnichiwa Miki-san."

"Hello," a lady in her late 40's replied warmly. She's the owner of the bakeshop, called La Celestia. (A/N: Okies, I made this up, it's lame I know…) "You seemed to be early today, ne Sakura?" she continued.

"Yup, so I can work early and I can go home early too!" Sakura replied smilingly. She tied her hair up, and changed her dress to the bakeshop's uniform…

"You're really hardworking aren't you?" Miki asked, confusedly. "Why are you still working in a bakeshop? You're quite rich I believe… Experiencing financial problems?"

"Iie, I just want to know how is it hard to live on your own…" Sakura uttered. 

"…uh… I see."

*8:45 P.M.*

"JA Miki-san! I'm going home already!!!!" Sakura shouted, while waving her long slender hands. 

"Ok! Be careful then! Say to your mother from me, ok?" Miki favored.

"Yes I will!"

Sakura glanced at her surroundings every second, she's feeling something weird will happen. She should have called her driver, so he can pick her up. No! She will not dare call her house and show her parents that she's like a little mouse stuck up in the middle of nowhere! She has to be strong! Sakura passed a group of guys who seemed to be drunk, with tattoos all over their body and they also have those strange earrings on some part of their body. Call them ugly! 

"Hey missy!" Sakura heard a voice, from behind. "Going home, maybe you would like to have fun with us first!" a guy shouted between hiccups.

"No thank you," Sakura stammered, uncomfortably.

"Just for a minute?" the man asked again. 

"You're crazy man!" Sakura snapped at them and ran at the opposite side instead of running in the left street, where her house is located.

"Shit man! Follow her!" 

Sakura is an athlete, and she can run really fast… She can barely see them. Just when she thought that she has already escaped those good-for-nothing goons, that's when a tall guy appeared in the middle of nowhere and bumped right into her. What kind of luck can you call that! 

"I am in to time to deal with you now you FREAK!!!!" Sakura growled at the man who had just bumped her.

"Me either," he replied and carried drag her into the dark.

"What do you think are you doing!!!!?" Sakura shrieked she couldn't yank her hands away from this man.

"Saving your life, of course," the guy looked at Sakura with an angry face. He has amber eyes, and chocolate brown hair and is really an attractive one!

"Are you staring at me for dear life?!" Sakura boomed, irritated.

"In your dreams girl!"

``````````

Sorry,

But, 

I really have to, 

Do this…

**To be continued…**

**Author's Notes: **Sorry, but I really have to end it there… Is it quite long for the prologue? Please tell me, and if I made mistakes, just drop by, and tell me in your reviews! I would really appreciate it! Review guys and I'll update in a couple of days! Till next time… Ja Ne!

- _Saphhire Cerise362_


End file.
